Reference is made to my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,611 issued June 12, 1984; and to the art cited therein, for further background of this invention. The present invention provides improvements over the above prior art by the provision of a low profile track assembly which supports a main body by a cantilever suspension arm. One end of the suspension arm is sprung to the rear end of the track assembly, while the other end of the suspension arm is attached to the main body. Power is supplied to the track assembly by a drive train which extends through the suspension arm and to a motor located within the main body. The main body provides a saddle for accommodating one or a plurality of riders. A handle bar support system is pivoted to the main body.
The track flexes laterally into a curve in a manner whereby the center of gravity is maintained at an optimum location so that the rider is positioned over the flotation centerline of the current track, which adds stability while the vehicle is negotiating turns.